This invention relates generally to preservation of insulin from spoiling. More particularly, the invention relates to protection of liquid insulin from deterioration by carrying and storing it in a portable, insulated, refrigerated pouch.
As is well known, persons afflicted by diabetes mellitus have an insufficient secretion of insulin causing an excess of sugar in their system. Such condition requires treatment consisting of hypodermic injections of insulin which assists the body in using the sugar. In order to maintain an insulin preparation in a fresh condition, it should be kept at a temperature lower than normal room temperature. This requires the storage of insulin in a refrigerator or other cooling means, such as an ice box. However, diabetics requiring a few injections of insulin per day are greatly inconvenienced while away from home for a day or longer with no available facilities needed to keep their supply of insulin under desired cool conditions.
While rigid ice chests and pliable, insulated bags, such as the lunch bag disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,091, for temporary storage of foodstuffs are known, the present invention is directed to an improved, small size container, the purpose and constructional features of which are distinct therefrom and which can accommodate not only a supply of liquid insulin, but also a refrigerating means and one or more syringes for injection of insulin. Consequently, the present invention contemplates the provision of a complete, refrigerated kit containing insulin and its accessories for use by diabetics when away from home.